1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless system for broadcasting, receiving and selectively printing packets of information such as redeemable coupons, forms, messages or any other packet of information consisting of text or graphics, or a combination thereof, and, more particularly, to such a system which comprises a method and apparatus for selectively broadcasting such messages through conventional pager network to a network of printer appliances that are adapted to convert such messages to a readable permanent format such as, for example, a printed copy. In its broadest form the subject system in essence creates a universal delivery system for virtually any type of information packet that is currently delivered using conventional means such as the United States Postal Service or overnight delivery service such as Federal Express, etc. One particularly unique application for such system is the broadcasting and generation of redeemable consumer coupons in printed format that can be redeemed by consumers at retail outlets, although it should be appreciated that the system of the present invention has applicability in generating virtually any type of printed message.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dispatch of packets of printed information, such as consumer coupons, to individual households is well known. Individuals are accustomed to receiving such printed messages from a variety of different sources including the mail, overnight delivery services, house to house door-hanger crews, private runner services, the print media and the like. Conventional methods for dispatching and delivering such printed messages to a large number of individual households are limited severely by the need for manually handling and delivering the printed copy. While these vehicles are capable of handling large volumes of messages on a daily basis, the need to manually deliver such messages imposes certain constraints on the system in terms of both cost and delivery time.
Telecommunications systems for conveying and delivering messages have improved rapidly over the past decade. For example, facsimile systems have become a common method for the distribution of printed messages and other communications. The speed and cost of such facsimile systems are quite favorable when compared with the conventional methods described above. Facsimile transmissions are, however, severely limited in terms of wide distribution and, generally speaking, are inappropriate for mass, broadcast messaging. The appeal and utility of such transmissions is also somewhat limited by the requirement and expense of telephone line connections.
More recently, the Internet has become a very potent force in delivering printed messages. As with all other forms of delivery systems, however, there are constraints in terms of reach capability, line connection, and the need for a computer and operating software and auxiliary and ancillary systems. Moreover message recipients must be Internet accessible and have a certain degree of computer literacy. Even more importantly, for such a system, the user must assume an active role if the printed messages are to be received.
With respect to redeemable coupons, the most common form of distribution of such products is through the print media, i.e., either as a freestanding insert or as part of a print advertisement in a newspaper or magazine. In addition, many coupons are distributed by direct mail. Although this distribution method is slow and very costly, it can be targeted at specific recipient groups through the use of selected mailing lists. This contact approach is used extensively by mail-order marketers, telephone companies, magazine publishers, and insurance or financial service providers.
While the bulk of manufacturer discount coupons were printed and distributed in conventional methods of home delivery, some are now being presented automatically in-store, using relatively advanced communications and computer technology. For example, in one such application, a coupon is dispensed at checkout to an exiting customer for use on the next shopping trip. The particular coupon is targeted to the specific product preferences of the customer through analysis and interpretation of her current purchases. This system is supported by a vast communications network, an extensive computerized database and dedicated in-store computers. The basic purpose of this type of promotion is to encourage a return trip and influence new purchase decisions.
In another, semi-automated in-store coupon dispensing system application, discrete, electro-mechanical dispensers are attached directly to shelves adjacent to the product. The consumer can then withdraw a coupon and obtain an instant discount on the purchase at checkout. Such a system is directed more to the “impulse” purchase as the consumer moves through an aisle in the store.
A third class of automated, in-store coupon distributing systems are the kiosk or booth dispensers. These booths are generally installed in store entryways to increase exposure and take advantage of concentrated traffic. A consumer activates the system through a keyboard, touch screen or by swiping a magnetic strip card. The system then presents images of the currently available promotions and the shopper can choose coupons of interest. Problems with such a system include high initial capitalization costs, complex and high-maintenance technology, difficulty of use, and extended selection time on the part of users.
For the aforementioned reasons, none of these forms of message delivery offer particularly fast and inexpensive distribution of such messages.